


Twenty-Five

by selim_nagisokrov



Category: Futurama
Genre: Other, Robosexual, Robot Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 21:03:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selim_nagisokrov/pseuds/selim_nagisokrov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In robotic sex, there is a port with twenty-five switches and the allotted 25,000 volts that can be received. How Fry gets Bender to that is entirely up to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty-Five

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Futurama and am not making any profit on this fic.
> 
> First Futurama fic and I don’t think the characters are right. Bender I tried to voice over in my head, didn’t come out right and Fry…I just can’t dumb myself down! This will probably be the only one I write.

“So how does a human and a robot like yourself, you know, do it?”  
  
That night had started simple enough. Fry was curious as to how Bender was able to do it with Amy and the robot was happy to show him.   
  
“It’s like human lesbians; they don’t come with the equipment so you just buy the upgrades. Or in this case, permanently borrow.”  
  
At first it still didn’t make much sense to Fry. He knew a lot about sex when humans were involved. He could also admit to being interested in how each new species he encountered had intercourse. Sometimes he would come straight out and ask, especially if the individuals had poisonous spikes all throughout their body, but most of the time it was pretty self-explanatory.   
  
The future rocked; there weren’t as many taboos about sex, except when it came to some certain interspecies, namely robot and human.   
  
So when Bender brought out a bulky box with numerous switches and a fine power jack linking out from the base unit, Fry had been confused. The only wires he was willing to work with were RCA adapters and even those he messed up with ninety-eight percent of the time. The robot sat next to the redhead on their old sofa, setting the box in front of them. He raised the thin wire with practiced finesse.   
  
“This baby is a must for robots.” He explained. “See, them fembots come equipped with this cable but amongst the real men, we had to improvise.” He connected the jack into his head, flipping one switch on the main box. “You have the limit of 25,000 volts before you fry my circuit board.”  
  
“So it’s all math?” Fry already hated this.   
  
“Pretty much.” Bender laughed. “Just flip a few switches. I’ll keep tabs and stop you when you hit your limit.”  
  
Fry did so. Each switch had a label above it, from a simple  _5V_  to the final  _25,000V_ varying in units. Twenty-five switches to use, each one adding to the overall 25,000 volts. He tried the lowest power, flipping the switch. Beside him, Bender made a deep noise around his sudden whisper, “Oh yeah…”  
  
With that, it was over and the bending unit was watching his friend again. “Works better in quick succession.”  
  
Fry nodded, reaching for another switch. He stopped, his fingers touching the cold metal. He flipped two instead – 10,000V and 500V – and waited to see what would happen.  
  
Bender grabbed the arm rest, his head throwing back. “Oh yeah! Fuck yeah; feels so good! Oh!” His parts shook in delight, his feet cups sliding cross their floor, leaving scuffs in their wake. Nearly out of his seat, the robot watched Fry with half-hidden golden eyes. “10,505.” He whispered.  
  
“Huh?” Fry whispered, fiddling with trying to decide if he wanted to use the 5,000V switch or use two 1,000V switches.   
  
“Just letting you know how far you have left.” Bender repositioned himself on the couch. “And warn me next time, will ya? Nearly sprained a leak with that.”  
  
Ignoring his friend, Fry flipped two more switches and watched with giddy excitement. 1,500V went through Bender in a minute, causing him to slide again across the furniture. Fry felt excitement course through him at the power he had. He flipped one switch twice in quick succession. Another 2,000V went through Bender before he could recover from the last burst of pleasure. Another switch, a simple 5,000V. He ten reached up and rapidly pushed just the 10V down.   
  
He never had a girl cry out like that and, although this was all artificial, and made him feel like he had sexual prowess.   
  
2,500V, 500V, and 10V were all flipped together.   
  
“Y-You’re almost—fuck! Slow down, Meatbag! – ah! Almost-!”  
  
Fry pushed one more switch, just watching. 2500V. He wasn’t very good at math but he was guessing Bender was trying to warn him that they were reaching his threshold point. The robot reached forward, past fry and rapidly pushed down 100V four times. He cried out with utter joy before slipping from the couch, yanking the cable from his head.   
  
“Not bad,” The robot shuttered, his systems trying to restore from clear shock. “For a meatbag, that is.” One of the robot’s eye plates narrowed as he watched Fry or more specifically Fry’s lap.  
  
Blood rushed fast. Was Bender going to offer to help his problem? Fry reached for his pants button, ready to unclasp it when Bender stood up, laughing his way to the door.  
  
“Good luck dealing with that!”  
  
“What! Bender! I did you!” Fry stumbled from the couch, his pants at his ankles.  
  
Bender just chortled with laughter, leaving his best friend alone in the apartment with a simple, “I told you Bender’s no robosexual.”


End file.
